dragonvaleworldfandomcom-20200216-history
DragonVale
Store Description and raise, feed and breed your own lovable dragons. PLEASE NOTE! is completely free to play, but some game items can also be purchased for real money. If you don't want to use this feature, please disable in-app purchases. requires an internet connection to play (3G or WiFi). ALSO NOTE! By playing you may find yourself hopelessly addicted to hatching and caring for adorable dragons. You may find yourself feeding them treats, watching them grow, building and decorating their habitats, and inviting others in to view them in their floating island home. You may even find yourself choosing pairs for breeding, or racing dragons to compete for awesome prizes. is an enticing social experience from Backflip Studios that is sure to keep you entertained. You get: *Dozens of adorable dragons to raise *A magical island you build in the sky *Custom habitats where dragons graze *Dragon races where you win great prizes *Paths and decorations to delight your visitors *Farms to grow treats for your dragons *Full-color visuals and sparkling animations *An original Renaissance music soundtrack *Support for Game Center and Facebook to visit other parks and trade gifts Don't just take our word for it. Here's what the press has to say about : "This new title has a depth and higher quality of art that’s reminiscent of the work that went into early console games." ~ VentureBeat.com "Jurassic Park was cool, but really it doesn't have anything on DragonVale." ~ Gamezebo.com "It builds up nicely, the art is colorful and fun." ~ TUAW.com And to think it all started with an egg. Install today. It's free! |Store Description}} About the App DragonVale-GooglePlay-Banner1.jpg DragonVale-GooglePlay-Banner2.jpg DragonVale-GooglePlay-Banner3.jpg DragonVale-GooglePlay-Banner4.jpg DragonVale-GooglePlay-Banner5.jpg is a simulation video game created by Backflip Studios for the iOS platform. It can be downloaded for free from the Apple App Store and played on the iPod Touch, iPhone, and iPad. It is also available via Google Play and the Amazon App Store for play on Android devices. It was released in September 2011 and uses the freemium business model. Although the game is free to play, players can use their iTunes, Amazon or Google Play accounts to make in-game purchases of game currency to help speed up the evolution of their dragon park. requires an Internet connection to play (3G or WiFi). uses Apple, Inc.’s Game Center online multiplayer social gaming network to allow players to add friends, compete for high scores, exchange gem gifts in-game and visit other player parks. Players may also choose to connect with Facebook so that friends on Facebook with the application will be identified as DragonVale friends. On November 9, 2012, was released for Android. Because it does not connect via Game Center, it can connect through Facebook. Objective Players create a dragon theme park, with the objective of attracting virtual park visitors, and increasing their level in the game. This is accomplished by breeding, raising and caring for dragons and decorating your park by adding walkways, trees, decorations, buildings and dragon habitats. The number of visitors is dependent on the type and level of dragons in the park and how well designed it is. The ultimate game challenge is to breed a variety of epic dragons, such as the Rainbow Dragon and Double Rainbow Dragon. Downloading & Updating can be downloaded and updated on compatible iOS and Android devices. iOS users can download and update their games in the Apple App Store. Android users can download and update their games in the Google Play Store or Amazon Store. Credits Here is a full list of the credits of the game: Gameplay Video Gallery Notes Category:Games Category:Backflip Studios